The Greater Evil
by Frosted Breaths
Summary: Angels and demons, different beings, but still become paired up, a trial for the angels to do what they can to bring the evil to the good side, show the good qualities. When Sidon, is given the task of trial with the prince of the underworld, a dangerous man, he finds it hard to understand how anyone could be all good, and finds it harder to control his feelings. /Rating May Change
1. chapter 1

It was no unknown fact that with every demon in the underworld came a day where an angel would be assigned to them, a trial to bring them out if their evil ways to join the othet side, to become a good little angel if they are proven to have better qualities of an angel than a demon. When it came to the prince of the underworld, however, he had other plans. Plans to keep himself down below by keeping his evil image apparent through the entirety of the trial.

It wasn't that he liked being evil, he didn't want to seperate from friends, family, or anything of the like. He loved his title, he loved the clothes he had to wear, he loved the power. Link loved being known as the prince who knew his way around a sword, a prince who, while deemed extremely beautiful by fellow demons, could slice a throat in a matter of seconds if he saw fit. In short, Link loved being a complete and utter badass of a prince.

"Link, don't let the power you have hold you back. You're an angel at heart, whether you'd like to believe so or not." His older sister, Zelda, told him as she helped him choose different outfits his slate would hold for him during his time away. Doing such a thing made him feel like a child preparing for a week away at a friend's house with all this dumb preparation, and his stay would be quite longer.

' _If I prefer to stay as I am, let me, Zelda. I am not a child anymore. I can make my own choices in life, now.'_ He signed back, emphasizing his point with his eyes blown wide.

"I know you can, but I feel the underworld isn't best suited for you. You're sweet, you have a huge heart, the only thing keeping you here is your brutal ways and the sin count."

Link gave a heave of a sigh, shaking his head. Did she not realize that's what he wanted? That perhaps he preferred to keep his brutality, to raise that sin count higher? It made him who he was, it made him the proud prince he is.

As Zelda turned to him to begin preparing Link himself for his rise to heaven for the trial, she continued to speak as she stripped him of his shirt.

"You are my dear brother, I'd rather you not be held back by something that you can change. You're strong, you're good with weapons, and yes you've sinned quite alot, but with that comes that kindness, the instinct you have inside of you to help everyone. I know it's there. I did help raise you."

She spoke truth, but even still, he didn't really want to go. All of his affairs and relations lied in the underworld, not up above.

' _That glitter itches, I think that's enough. Besides, maybe I'd prefer to stay here. I love you guys, I love it here. What would you do without my gorgeous face waking you up every day?'_

"Glitter itching means there's just enough." She stated, applying a bit more to his chest before moving to his lower stomach. "And I would probably get more sleep if you weren't here to wake me up. Which would be absolutely amazing in my opinion."

' _Just hurry up and finish this stupid shit,'_ he complained, bouncing his leg impatiently, ' _Pops wants to see me before I leave_.'

oOo

On the other side, angels were prepping themselves for the arrival of those from down under, arming their person with anti-possession trinkets, making sure their attire was fire retardant (there was a case of an angel being caught on fire once), and things of the like.

"I've heard there's going to be an extremely dangerous one this go round. I hope I'm lucky enough not to have that one."

"Talking like that, Bazz, you might get the one."

"Shut up, Sidon."

"Maybe I'll get them."

"You'd be able to handle it, Urbosa."

"I heard there's a person of the royal class coming as well." A new voice chimed in, having the three turn their head in shock.

"And where might you have heard that, dear sister? Which one? Not the king, I'd hope." Sidon murmured, giving a shiver at the thought.

"No, it's one of his children. I heard it from one of the higher up boys." Mipha responded, brushing her hair out before pulling it up.

"He has kids?" Bazz asked.

"Two of them. A daughter and a son. I've heard the daughter's pretty, and good with weapons when needed, but nobody ever mentions the son."

"He shouldn't be too much of trouble then. Put in the background? He can't do much damage." Urbosa popped in.

"Not necessarily, if one kid has the weapon skill, the other is bound to have been trained as well. Besides, as much as I hate to say this, the boys down there seem to be trained stronger than the girls. Plus, I've heard the princess is prim and proper, doesn't like dirtying her hands if given the choice. So who does that leave to do the work for her?"

"The brother." The other three said in unison.

"Exactly. Which also leaves another someone dangerous that will be sent. If someone of the Royal class is sent, there's no way they'd let him come without a guardsman being sent as well." Mipha explained, grabbing for a hair clip.

"So whoever gets the prince gets the guard as well?" Sidon asked his sister, reaching over to help her finish up, as he'd already done his job.

"Not from what I've gathered. But if anyone has any common sense, the guard should be in quarters closeby the prince. Otherwise, unguarded prince, unhappy king."

"How would it be known?" Bazz wondered aloud, tying the strings of his robe tight.

Sidon raised his hand. "Oh, I know this one! Those of the royal class are given slates, they have screens and things. This helps them contact one another, take photos, and hold their clothing. So at the very least, the prince will be sent with one."

Urbosa gave him a clap on the back. "Good job, A plus work there, kid."

"Why thank you very much." Sidon took a bow, just as another angel, Teba, burst in the door.

"They're here."

oOo

Back in the underworld, Link was fuming. His father had made it very clear one of the guards were being sent as well, just to ensure his safety. It was as though he couldn't be cared for on his own!

Given, his guard was one he had a love-hate relationship with, a good sparring partner, and absolutely amazing at braiding his hair, Link did not, under any circumstances, want Revali with him. He could be a major dick, and he didn't want some giant ass guard getting involved in his business.

But on the other hand, he did like the guard, and he did enjoy his company and the ability to listen that Revali holds, and the absolute lack of filter between his mind and his mouth.

He didn't know how to feel about the arrangement. Link gave a sigh, putting the golden cuffs on his wrists, and the sandals on his feet. He did like Revali, don't get him wrong, but he did have times where he absolutely hated him, and the feelings were always mutual, no matter what Link felt at a certain time. There was a good side to it, at least Revali knew sign language, so he knew how to translate for him if need be.

A rap of knuckles on his door made his eyes turn, and Revali's head peaked in. "Gonna do your braids." He grumbled, making his way in. "Sit on the bed, turn around."

Link shot him the middle finger before doing as told, feeling the guard behind his back as fingers grabbed at his hair. "Look, I'm no more happy about this than you are, but honestly? I wouldn't have trusted anyone else with your wreckless ass. We may have issues at times, but would you have really wanted someone else? At least I understand you, and I know what you're getting at when it comes to going. I'm not going to stop you, but I will keep you from causing too much chaos in a small amount of time."

He gave a pause, pulling a small rubber band from his fingers to tie in his hair. "Besides, I'll only be around the first day or so, we'll be assigned different angels, most likely. You'll only have to deal with my motherly brooding until you've begun your trial, okay?"

Link gave a thumbs up, knowing way too well not to move his head while Revali was braiding it. The last time he had, he'd gained a slap to the back of his head.

"Good." Revali began the second braid, finishing it with expert timing as he tied it back and clasped the two together with a clip in veil, reaching from the middle of his hair down to the backs of his knees. "You're done."

As Link stood, the guard helped him off the bed so not to fall backwards. "Gather your slate, and we'll leave. Just remember, when we get there, keep your head high. Let them know who's really in charge. You are the prince down here. I'm not sure if it means anything to them up above, but trust me, when you're through with them, they'll keep it in mind what a prince is for and what he's capable of."

Link signed a 'thank you, I will,' to the guard, grabbing for his slate on the opposite side of the room, holding his hand out for Revali.

The second the guard's hand was in his own, Link pressed the new button on his slate, and they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

The next thing Link knew, he was in the middle of some pretty, white place, a place completely unfamiliar to him. He was used to dark, heated areas, used to being able to look around without having to squint his eyes, but here, it was at a warm temperature, neutral, and the light was blinding.

"We're here, prince."

 _'Too bright, Revali.'_

"I'm completely aware, it's quite hard to see here. Perhaps we can find someone?"

"You won't have to look far, I'm trying to find someone as well."

"Daruk!" Revali exclaimed, "Any idea where we are?"

"Well, we aren't in the underworld anymore. But from the looks of it, we're being watched." The demon pointed upwards to a glass enclosure, angels of all types gathered around to observe the demons down below.

' _Why are we being watched like livestock, are they that worried, having to be behind a barricade?'_

"Not quite sure, sir, but I'm sure we'll learn soon enough. Maybe it's how they find out who gets assigned to which of us?" Daruk tried, but only after Revali translated.

Looking around, it seemed as though many demons were gathered, seeing blurred silhouettes of others in the room. This light? Yeah, it needed to tone down a bit. It was like the angels one absolutely nothing about the opposite kind.

After several long, long minutes, the lights dimmed slightly, giving everyone the ability to see a lot better, even if the lighting was only slightly better. The mingling came quick among all the demons, trying their best to figure out just exactly what was happening, and why they were in such an enclosed space.

Up top, however, the angels were having the time of their afterlives, pointing at the demons, comparing.

"I say that one with the braids in his hair is the dangerous one, look at those arms.." Bazz pointed out, getting an affirmative nod from the others.

"Or the one with the beard just next to him. He looks pretty hefty. Either one of those." Urbosa popped in.

"No, it's definitely the braided blue haired one." Mipha agreed with Bazz, getting a whoop of excitement from the angel, proud he might have gotten something right so soon.

"And why do you say that?" Sidon inquired, wrapping his arms around the two angels' shoulders.

"See the one with the blond hair, the short one right next to him? Look how he's dressed. Soft mesh for his bottoms, glitter all over his chest, lower belly, and shoulders. The cuffs and anklets, and don't even get me started on the circlet he's wearing. That's the prince right there. He holds himself like one, and definitely dresses like one. So, if you take that fact and understand that the blue haired one came here with him, that makes him the guardsman. Meaning he was trained to protect the prince, meaning extreme strength." The female explained.

"That one, that's the prince right there?" Her brother asked, pointing right at the small demon, who was moving his hands in wild gestures, no words spilling from his lips, but he still got answers. Interesting.

"Yes, that would be. Look on his hip, that's the slate you mentioned, Sidon. It looks as though he does not speak with his voice though. Hands seem to be what he uses." She murmured thoughtfully. "Perhaps he cannot speak?"

"Either way, I say that one approaching them is pretty hot. The dark skinned one with the red hair." Urbosa cut in, shrugging her shoulders.

"She is quite gorgeous, I will give you that." The other three angels agreed, getting pointed looks from the other angels around them.

Instead of explaining themselves, the four laughed it off, waving their hands around to blow it off as nothing more than friends playing around.

Teba, though, stayed silent, eyes following one demon in particular, that nobody could really identify, not seeing who it was that he was watching, unless he was just darting his eyes around the scene.

The other four didn't mention it, instead returning their eyes to the demon group they'd been speaking of moments before.

Sidon and Mipha however, turned their eyes to the prince, whispering to one another about how dangerous he could be as well, and as if he'd sensed them speaking, the prince's electric blue eyes shot up in their direction, his hand slapping at his guard's until his attention was caught. Then he pointed, and two sets of eyes were on them.

And while the prince spoke with his hands, there was one thing the two siblings understood of his way of speech. His opposite hand raised up, and his middle finger rose, sent right in their direction.

"How unbecoming of a prince." Mipha muttered, gaining a boisterous laugh from her brother beside her.

oOo

 **Hey, look, a thing.**

 **I'll update as soon as possible, so enjoy this, I suppose.**

 **This is the first I've written on FF, and I'm kinda using the app so if some things are off, deepest apologies**

 **\- F.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the demons were told to line up over the loud speaker, there were always some in every group that would either disregard it momentarily before joining in the line, or those who completely say _fuck it_ and not even acknowledge that it was ever said.

Sidon took quick notice of the ones who were defiant.

There were the few here and there that he hadn't paid much attention to, a female that seemed to give little to no care about the ordeal entirely, the large guardsman of the prince, someone who seemed extremely friendly with the prince, the prince himself, and the heftier man.

They seemed to be quite the bunch, to say the very least. As though the laws did not apply to them, as though they ran the place. By all purposes, the prince's actions could be explained, as he was a part of the royal class down where he was from, but here, it would be in his best interest, as well as his companions, to do as told, otherwise, the trip back to hell? Extremely painful process, as he's heard.

Once again, a bit more commanding, the voice came across the speaker, telling each demon to form a line immediately. The angels above observed as everyone turned to join the line, but the prince didn't follow the order. He just turned to make it seem as though he would, but then he turned himself right back around and dropped himself into a criss-cross sitting position, chin raised high, and arms crossed tight over his chest.

His little tantrum hadn't lasted long, though, as the second his guard noticed he wasn't at his side, he was walking his way back to the young prince. The angels couldn't help but snicker at the startled expression on his face when the guard snatched him up by the underarms. Snickers stopped though, the second those lips pulled up into a snarl, and instead the laugh was replaced with intrigued gasps, wondering just what the prince was going to do.

Sidon leaned towards the glass the most, his sister becoming a close second.

The prince started swinging his fists, slamming his elbows back into the guard's ribs, his heels slammed repeatedly into his thighs, and while the guard did falter and stumble everytime the prince threw a blow, Sidon couldn't help but ask his sister the question.

"With how hard he is hitting, because I can see in the guard's face that it's taking a toll on him, how has he not dropped the prince yet?" His sister was extremely observant, he knew. Mipha would find an explanation.

"The Highness isn't giving his full strength into his blows. Watch very closely, his movements slow down a bit before they connect with the guard. He hesitates too. Keep an eye on his elbow, it's the best angle to see it from. His arm retracts just slightly before coming into contact. While yes, he isn't using full force, the guard is strong. It may hurt a bit, but who wouldn't it hurt? I'm curious as to who's stronger, as of right now."

The angel did just as Mipha said, keeping an eye on the slightly tanned elbow, and sure enough, his movement did slow, and his elbow did jerk back only slightly before it made any connection with the guard. That was quite interesting. Did he not want to hurt him, or was the prince too scared to hurt him? The guard was a big man, he would have to admit that.

As the two were finally in place, the guard set the prince on his feet, several hand gestures were made in the man's direction, none recognizable to the angels above, but with the expression on the guard's face as he snapped back at the prince in a hushed tone, it must not have been any good.

A large hand rested on blond locks to hold him in place, and everything was calm, the royal demon's eyes shutting themselves as a puff of breath left his lips.

"He seems to be a calming man for the prince." Mipha hummed thoughtfully.

"Or they're trying to avoid any conflict by calming themselves down." Teba spoke up, "While I'm not familiar with all of what was said, the prince did say the word 'fired', so I'm assuming being fired was threatened, and the guard's lips formed the words , 'Your father', somewhere in the sentence he spoke, so that must have been a logical answer to whatever the prince said."

"You know sign language?"

"Correction: I know bits of sign language."

The loudspeaker stopped any questioning in how he knew such a thing.

 _Settle down, and take your places, angels. The assigment process begins now_.

The angels all took their respective seats, Sidon next to Mipha, Urbosa next to Sidon, followed by Bazz, and Teba. The other angels, however, sat wherever they pleased. The five had called dibs on the seats years ago, there was no way anyone would argue either.

At first, names of demons were called, and as each name rung out, one stepped forward, information being called out about them, followed by which angel would be assigned to those demons. This happened many times, and while Sidon normally sat in the background and was never really called to such things, he had been informed that he would be gaining himself a demon for trial this time, and he was both nervous and excited.

After several times of demons he didn't recognize, nor bother to look at being called, finally, _finally_ , one was called that the group had taken a notice of.

 _Riju, step forward_.

The dark skinned demon with the pretty red hair took a step forward, raising her eyes to look through the glass above, eyes darting between each and every angel.

 _Name: Riju_

 _Class: High Class_

 _Danger Levels: Moderate,_

 _Approachability: 68 Percent_

 _Sin Count: Seven-Hundred_

 _Guardian Assigned: Urbosa, please make your way to the floor._

Urbosa gave a loud whoop, getting high fives from those in the group of friends, excited she'd gotten the one she found absolutelt stunning. To other angels though, they took her excitement and high fives as a congratulations on another demon trial.

The angel ran to the side of the enclosure, down the stairs, and was quick to make her way over to the demon, Riju, giving her a handshake and taking a step back in line with her.

 _Kass, please step forward._

A large man, almost tall enough to rival the prince's guard took a step forward, and Sidon recognized him as the one the prince had been talking to, the one that ignored the announcement along with everyone else the first call out.

 _Name: Kass_

 _Class: High Class_

 _Danger Levels: Low_

 _Approachability: 100 Percent_

 _Sin Count: two hundred-ninety one_

 _Guardian Assigned: Teba, please make your way to the floor._

As Teba left, Mipha nudged her brother, effectively getting his attention. "Look at the demon Teba has, and then look at the guard of the prince. They look as if they know Teba."

Sure enough, when he looked, Teba's features had softened a bit, looking back and forth between Kass and the guard. The second he shook hands with Kass, the two smiled at one another, before Teba took a little detour to the guard, who was quick to hold his hand out, a huge grin plastered across his face. Words werre exchanged between the two before Teba pat him on the shoulder and went back to the demon he was assigned, stepping back in line.

"Wow. I wonder how Teba knows demons."

"Perhaps in his life before here." Bazz wondered aloud, shaking his head. "Quite possible."

 _Revali, please step forward_

The loud speaker startled the conversing angels, turning their eyes back down below, as the prince's guard said a few thing in the prince's ear before pushing him down to sit, possibly to keep him from doing something he shouldn't, or becoming defiant again.

 _Name: Revali_

 _Class: Royal Guard, High_

 _Danger Level: Extremely high caution advised._

"What did I tell you, he's the extremely dangerous one we're getting." Bazz said proudly.

"Hush and listen."

 _Approachability: less than 40 percent_

 _Sin Count: Nine hundred-seventy nine_

 _Guardian Assigned: Bazz, please make your way to the floor._

Bazz visibly paled, his eyes widening to the two friends of his still left.

Mipha and Sidon gave him sympathetic smiles before shooing him off. Bazz left quite reluctantly to the floor, his hesitation visible once he finally appraoched the demon he would become responsible for as he reached a slightly shaking hand out. They fell back in line, and Revali helped the prince back to his feet, though his hand stayed firmly gripped around the blond's bicep.

 _Daruk, please step forward._

The hefty man from before took a step out, eyes shining bright.

 _Name: Daruk_

 _Class: High_

 _Danger Level: Moderate, when provoked_

 _Approachability: 99 percent_

 _Sin Count: Three hundren-ten_

 _Guardian Assigned: Mipha, please make your way to the floor._

Sidon didn't see anything bad coming from this man that his sister would be going through the trial with. He seemed quite a good fit for her actually. Just the excited look in his eyes when his name was called seemed to be the clue.

As Mipha made her way down, Sidon rubbed her arm as she passed, before taking a look at the three demons left. The prince, a larger man that didn't seem all too rough to handle, and a female, just as tall as the man, also seeming a bit easy to handle, but looks could be quite decieving.

 _Link, please step forward._

There was a moment where nobody moved, a long moment. So long that the speaker had to repeat itself, slightly more aggressive.

After the second calling, Revali lightly pushed the prince out of line, earning a visible growl that couldn't be heard, but his expression said it all.

 _Name: Link_

 _Class: Royal , High_

 _Danger Level: Extremely High, proceeding with extreme caution recommended, do not provoke_

Every angel looked at one another, murmuring, but the look on Bazz's face of not being correct in the dangerous angel that would be accompanying them, and the look of shock on Mipha's and Urbosa's faces, but the knowing look on Teba's... they through Sidon through a bit of a loop.

 _Approachability: Less than 30 percent_

 _Sin Count: Count Level Limit Exceeded_

There was a pause, as if the person running the assignments were trying to find someone that they knew would actually do it. The tense silence among all angels was deafening.

 _Guardian Assigned: Sidon, please make your way to the floor._

There was a huge sigh of relief from every angel but Sidon. There was a panicked look on his sister's face, Bazz had wide eyes. They were worried.

Sidon gave a huge, shaky sigh and made his way down to the floor, nerves a bit shot as he began approaching the prince, who seemed to recognize him immediately, eyes narrowing to slits.

The angel pushed it aside and held his hand out, not expecting the demon prince to take it, mostly expecting him to rip it off. Instead, he glared at it, his hands making gestures quite quick, as if he were angry.

"Prince, shake his hand." Revali tried, getting no response.

"Prince Link. Shake. His. Hand." Again, no response.

"Master Link, take his fucking hand."

The prince seemed to snap out of it, blowing a huff of breath from his nose and taking Sidon's hand roughly, giving one rough snatch of a handshake before falling back in line next to Revali, leaning his upper body against the guard's arm.

Sidon gave a confused look to Bazz, who shrugged and gave a huge sigh to his friend.

The guard pat Sidon on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, goody-two-shoes, he hates everyone, me included sometimes. Give him food, you'll be golden."

At the mention of food, Link raised his head, only slightly, and motioned a few times with his hands before clasping his hands in front of his waist.

"No, you cannot." Revali was laughing behind his words.

"Wait, he cannot what?"

"Not sure if you'd like me to repe-"

Link waved a hand, motioning for him to go on.

"Fine, fine. He asked if he could have somethinf with a certain set of pretty white wings for dinner. He's being an ass." Revali emphasized this by popping the prince on the back of the head.

Sidon was going to have fun on his first trial, wasn't he?

oOo

By the end of the assignment process, Link had become tired, hungry, and far more irritatable than normal. He'd snapped his teeth into Revali's hand once or twice for trying to help him adjust a piece of glitter that was digging into his skin, he'd popped off snide remarks in Sidon's direction for existing, some that Revali did not want to repeat.

But even in this state, when everyone disbanded from the line to converse with one another, he'd been more than happy to drag Revali along to Teba and Kass to catch up with their old friend.

 _'Teba!'_ his hands made the motion, and for once, the irritability, the danger, it went away for a bit. Teba seemed to have that effect on everyone.

"Teba, old friend." Revali greeted, earning a smile from the angel.

"We've missed you greatly, Kass, the Prince, and I. How's that son of yours?"

Teba gave a small nod. "And I to you three. Tulin is doing amazing, thank you for asking. Alive and well. I check in on him every now and again. He might rival you someday, Revali.",

"And you know I'd love to see it."

 _'Hey, Teba, how's your music going? Do you still play? Maybe you could show me sometime?'_ Link signed quickly, knowing Teba would catch on. Around his friends, he might have told a lie. He definitely new sign language. How else would he have been friends with Link?

"It's going well, you know I'd love to show you. Next time we have free time." With that, Teba lifted the prince up and dropped him on top of his shoulder for old time's sake. While the four conversed, Sidon and Mipha sat by, watching the scene unfold.

"He seems quite friendly with Teba." Mipha hummed, "Are you sure he's a brat? I don't quite see what you mean." She observed as the prince threw his head back in a silent laugh at something Kass had said, flustering Revali to absolutely no end.

"I swear! He snatched my arm when he shook my hand, Mipha. I don't think that's very friendly!"

"Perhaps he just doesn't like you, Sidon." Though, Mipha had to stop and think about that. Everyone loved Sidon, he was the sweetest thing, and had no problem encouraging and bringing out the best in everyone.

"Then maybe Teba should have been his angel, not me. Kass looks a lot kinder, anyhow. And less dangerous! I mean come on, look at him!" Sidon gestured towards the group, specifically at Kass, who was laughing behind his hand, eyes bright with sheer joy. "And what am I going to do when Revali isn't around? I'm going to be a goner, that's what!"

At the sound of his name, Revali tilted his head to the side and looked around, catching eyes with Sidon before realizing what might have been the topic of conversation. He sent the angel a sympathetic look before returning to his conversation, but his fingers pointed towards the prince on the other angel's shoulder.

The words, 'Don't overthink with him. If he starts up, just ask about his sister or Teba. Soft points in the prince's heart.' rang through his mind. Well, that was Revali's special power, it seemed. He'd keep that in mind for later.

Soon enough, everyone filed out for dinner call, and Sidon prayed the prince wouldn't cause too much trouble.

oOo

 ** _Another_ chapter down. They met , even if it wasn't as good as it could have gone.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-F.**


	3. Chapter 3

As they all piled into the dining hall, Link's hand never left the bicep of his guard, his opposite hand holding his sandals he'd ditched while he was still on Teba's shoulder. This made it quite hard for Link to communicate, and Revali was all for it. He knew that Link was an irritable little thing, and he knew that he had this fire behind his every move, every word. Even when he was having a calm, happy conversation with the three back in the assignment enclosure, that fire was still present.

Revali supposed that's just what made Link the prince he'd grown into. He'd known Link, just as they both knew Teba and Kass, before they'd ever made their way into the afterlife. It was great for Link's wrecklessness to have the controlling side of Revali with him, that was a huge part of why the king had sent him with Link.

They could be best friends, or total enemies, absolutely no inbetween on the matter, but even still, they balanced one another out beautifully. The rage in Link, and the calm (for the most part) and logic in Revali made for a good pair, whether anyone else saw it or not. And putting Teba and Kass in the situatiom brought out the carefree side of the prince, and that was sheer luck they'd have met again, but it worked, and it made a perfect balance.

As they entered the dining hall, Link dropped his sandals down where he would sit, between Sidon and Revali, with Teba, Kass, and Bazz right across from them. Bazz sat in front of Sidon, Kass in front of Revali, and Teba right across from Link. Said Prince was quite happy with most of the arrangement, but he still held his irritability towards the two he didn't know. Luckily, Bazz and Sidon were having their own conversation, joking around and slapping jokingly at one another across their plates of food.

Teba, Revali, and Kass were all having their own little conversation with one another, about what they were doing all this time, about how things had gone, what happened to them to be in the afterlife, things of that nature.

The prince, however, wasn't involved in any conversation, instead, he was too busy shoving food down his throat, never once looking up from his plate. That was typical for Link, everyone close to him was aware, but it didn't stop the loud laugh from splitting through the air from Kass, causing quite a few heads to turn in their direction, and Link to raise his eyes as he shoved another mouthful of potatoes into his mouth.

Link had already scarfed down a little more than half of his plate. Once his mouth was thoroughly stuffed to the point of his cheeks puffing out, he dropped his silverware and raised his head up, swallowing quickly before going rapidly with his hands.

 _'Kass, are you seriously going to laugh everytime I eat?'_

"Uh, yes I am, smartass, its funny. You look like a chipmunk."

Bazz, Sidon, and a few others turned their heads with wide eyes, internally praying for Kass after saying something so bold.

 _'Fair enough.'_

Link gave a big grin, leaned over, and slapped Kass right upside the head.

"Revali, stop teaching him that shit!"

"Wouldn't have to if he didn't do shit that needed a slap to the head." Revali popped back, pushing the prince back. "Eat."

He didn't have to tell Link twice, as he was quick to duck his head back down, careful of his hair so not to cause an outburst from Revali about his 'perfect braids getting dirty'.

"So, Revali," At the sound of his name, the guard turned his attention towards Bazz, an eyebrow raised.

"Aside from being his guard, you and the prince seem very close. Have you guys known one another long..?"

Link dropped his fork, bent down to try to grab for it, and ended up hitting his forehead against the table. Nobody had ever asked something like that before, it threw him off guard.

"See, this is why you be careful." Revali sighed, grabbing the prince under his arms and returning him back to his seat, and placing his water bottle to his red forehead. The group around them were surprised when Link started the sounds out of Revali's name, but didn't really push it when his voice started to die down to nothing, a coughing fit starting up.

"And you know you can't talk either. You haven't for a century, so don't start back. You'll mess up your throat." Revali sighed, patting him on the back. "Anyway, I was kind of his friend before we passed on. We helped one another out when in need. I guess because he's got the fiesty ways he does, and I know how to slow him down when he gets that way, we made a good pair."

"Now, if you want to get technical, he and I, well, we aren't close all the time. Sometimes he hates me, and I'll hate him all the same. But whether I do or not, I still have a responsibility with him, not judt as his guard, but as a friend. He um, he's kind of like my best friend. He'd kill for me, and I'd do the same for him, just because, not just because it's my job." Revali explained.

"Plus, Revali has saved his ass quite a few times." Teba threw in, "And vice versa."

Bazz gave a nod, "I suppose that makes sense."

 _'Plus, he lets me fight with him,'_ Link announced, getting a nod from Teba.

"Of course he does. And while I'm sure Bazz will allow it, if you ask Sidon, there are training grounds here, you could go and fight with Revali."

Almost instantly, Link was slapping an open palm repeatedly against Revali's arm, begging him with his eyes.

"Ask Sidon."

Link paused, giving a low growl before turning his head to the angel, signing quickly and praying his friend wouldn't notice his words.

 _'Don't be an asshole, let me fight with Revali.'_

"Link, that's not asking!" Shit, he'd been found out.

"What did he say?" Sidon asked out of confusion, his eyes wide.

"He wasn't asking, he was telling with a bit of name-calling."

"Oh. Well, if Bazz is alright with it, I'm sure we could pay it a visit."

Link's eyes brightened significantly.

oOo

After making it to the training grounds as promised, Link removed of his shoes, handing those to Teba, and his cuffs and jewelry, handing them to Sidon with a look that screamed, 'if they get fucked up, I'm bustinf your skull in half'.

They were quite expensive.

 _'Are you ready to get your ass kicked, Revali?'_ "Are _you_ ready to get _your_ ass beat, Master Link?" Revali taunted, earning a growl from the prince.

"Do they do this a lot?" Sidon asked Teba, concern lacing his words.

"More than you know. More than I know really. The prince loves it, it's his calling. And Revali is a worthy competitor."

"Worthy? Explain."

"Cannot explain it in words, just watch them in action." Teba pointed to the two, already in stances.

"Alright, boys. Clean fight, first to three points, you know the drill. Link!" Kass shouted, giving him a pointed look. "Try not to kill him. Revali!" Eyes turned to him. "Don't let him get out of hand."

Urbosa cupped her hands around her mouth, giving a loud, "Ready? Begin!" And the boys were off.

Link was quick on his feet, a good advantage, but Revali, he knew Link's ways, far too much. So it came to no surprise except to the angels when Link launched himself towards his guard, his entire body coming off the floor high enough where he reached Revali's height, but the guard caught him mid-air, and launched him back in the direction he came from.

The prince was quick to roll out of the impact, his lips curving up into a dangerous smile. Teba nudged Sidon and Urbosa. "The smile, see it? He's in the zone now. All it takes is his body realizing there's a fight happening. Remember the danger level he has? Keep that in mind through the duration of this."

Revali was quick on his feet as well, just not as much so. He knew that smile all too well, and knew that it was time to take a side step, but he was a millisecond too late as the prince darted under his legs, wrapped his arms around Revali's torso, and launched him behind his head.

The guard hit the ground with a loud thud, and, with the prince becoming giddy, a series of claps sounded from his small hands as he darted right for the other demon, who grabbed him by the ankle, stood up, and slammed him on the ground, back connecting hard.

It was evident that Link had become winded, a huge gasp, desperate for air leaving his throat. Revali lied himself down on top of the smaller demon, a laugh leaving his lips. Said prince writhed under the weight, having a trick up his sleeve. Just as the point was about to be called for Revali, Link jerked his hips, only slightly, but it was enough for Revali to be sent upwards in the air, and just before his land back down, Link grabbed him by his wrist, snatched him back down, and, using the force of his yank, stood himself up just in time for a pointed-toed foot to land on Revali's throat, the arch of it preventing any damage to the windpipe.

"Point one to the prince!" Kass shouted, and Link pulled his foot away, taking Revali's outstretched hand to help him up.

Sidon was mesmerized.

"So, this happens often. Might I ask why they do this?" He asked.

"Easy. It helps Link get out any aggression he may have, it helps Revali train, and they love doing it. They met each other and bonded over such things before their time in the afterlife. Now, if you want things really interesting-" Teba cut himself short, going to the supply closet and pulling out training swords, tossing two on the field. "This is where Link's strongest points are. Not with his hands, even if it seems like he's a master with it."

Upon seeing the fake swords, Link's eyes lit up, signing a few things to his guard before a nod answered, and they went to grab for one each.

"Alright, ready? Round two, the prince in the lead. Begin!" Urbosa called again, sitting on the sidelines to watch the two go at it.

"I think it's great that it's something they can do together, really. It's just, well, Link gets quite carried away sometimes. Fighting is in his blood, it makes up who he is. He may be small, and look frail, but something in him has the rage of a burning building, and Revali knows how to handle it. How to keep it at bay if he gets bad." Teba spoke to the group, who gave a knowing nod.

At the time, Link and Revali had their swords clashed together, both pushing hard at one another in an attempt to break the contact. Finally, the force had become too much, and both were sent backwards, Revali looking calm, and the prince with a wild look in his eyes, bouncing back and forth on his feet with anticipation.

The next few moments came in a blur, one moment, they were fine, clashing it out and trying to disarm one another. The next, Link was on Revali's back, legs wrapped tight around his torso, with the base of the sword against the guard's neck, pulling it hard against his throat, but never enough to stop his airflow.

With the pressure applied, Link swiftly let him go, sending him reeling forwards and falling right on his face on the field. The prince placed a foot on his back, kicked the sword from his hand, and the match was called.

"Point to the prince, now in the lead by two points! Throw away the swords!" Kass called, and Link complied, pulling away from his guard and helping him to his feet once more.

"Round three, Prince in the lead, ready?"

There was a long pause while Link and Revali stared one another down, almost on top of one another with their close proximity.

"Begin!"

The round ended fairly quickly. All it took was one blow to Link's cheek to send him flying, landing flat on his back, his head sideways as Revali mocked him, one foot on his chest, and a shit eating grin on his lips.

"Point to Revali!"

When Link turned his head, Revali reeled backwards. Everyone moved a bit closer to see what the problem was, and when they saw it, those who knew, turned their heads to face one another, a look of worry on their faces.

"Revali's in for shit, now." Kass murmured.

"He's screwed." Teba piped in.

On Link's cheek, a long, seemingly deep cut had made itself known, puffy and an angry red.

Link stood, something in his eyes completely different than they had been before. That wild look had grown completely feral, a loud growl sounding through the grounds.

"What's going to happen?" Sidon and Mipha asked in unison.

"Revali's about to get his ass kicked, and buried under the dirt if he isn't careful." Kass mumbled, seemingly distressed, as he tried to figure out a way to prevent it.

"Alright, um.. Prince in the lead, Revali close behind. Ready? Begin.." Urbosa had become a bit quieter in her calling, but before her call to start, the prince was an instant blur, but luckily Revali caught it just in time.

He caught Link by his hips, lifted him high in the air, and threw him as hard as he could towards the opposite side of the arena, eyes blown wide.

It was as though the impact had never happened, because the prince was up in a matter of seconds, charging right back for the guard.

"Enough, Link!" He shouted, catching the underside of the smaller demon's jaw, sending him flying once more. That didn't stop him one bit.

He grew a bit smarter in his ways, allowing himself to fall, and come to a complete stop, making the guard a bit worried. He didn't hurt him too bad, had he?

Revali made the mistake of checking on him, because the second he was in close range, the demon prince struck, snatching the ankle from under the guard and onto the ground beside him.

The boy crawled onto the taller man's chest, not even listening to the match being called anymore. His fists collided several times with Revali's face, before his teeth sunk deep into the skin of his shoulder. Though before any skin tearing could take place, the guard rolled onto the prince, held him in place, and started shaking him violently.

"Hey! Snap out of it, dipshit!"

Everyone else was dead silent as Teba walked his way calmly to the two just as Revali pried the teeth from his skin and held his head back against the ground.

"Enough, Link! Shit!" Revali yelled, right in his face.

Nobody seemed to notice the crowd of angels piling in to see what the ruckus was.

Little by little, the predatory growls died down, the fighting stopped, and the prince looked around, a bit confused.

' _Why are you on me? Everyone is staring_.'

"You blacked out again."

Teba placed his hand on the prince's forehead, shaking his head a few times. "Revali, he's got to learn to control that. Truly."

oOo

After the action died down, Link was dead tired, having put his jewelry back on, as well as his sandals, and was currently being carried by Revali, fast asleep on his chest.

"Does he do that often?" Sidon asked gingerly as he led them to their quarters.

"Oh, not usually. While yes, he does have instances, it only happens if he gets hurt too bad. His mind goes blank, and his instincts take over. I guess that's why I'm normally needed if he does start a fight. Which is also why I'm the one he spars with. I know what to do, I understand him." Revali answered quietly.

"You two seem extremely close."

"Ah, yes. Well, I was his first friend that understood. I was also one of his first lovers, so I assume that's also part of the reason he puts so much trust in me. While we aren't together now, we did not end things on rough terms, he was just travelling too much. Now, I'm his guard, and I'm more than happy to keep it that way."

Sidon gave a nod, taking in the information. "So, if I need anything while you aren't around.."

"Take his slate, contact me immediately. I may not be around, but the voice will bring him to his senses if nothing else."

Sidon gave a nod. He'd remember that.

"Thank you very much for the information. Is there any way I can stop him from being so aggressive towards me as well?"

"Ah, that. Keep him busy, don't let your guard down. And whatever you do, do not let him get under your skin. That only encourages him. It may take time, but he'll warm up to you. Feed him, mention anything about Teba, his sister, or myself, and he'll talk. Like now, he wasn't too fond of Bazz. But he did make it clear that he wasn't so annoyed by him now. Just because Bazz asked a simple question."

Sidon gave a nod, opened the door for Revali to the prince's sleeping quarters, and bid him a well rest after thanking him for the information.

Revali wasn't so bad for someone that seemed so dangerous.

oOo

 **Another chapter, a good look into how Link and Revali get along and how they perceive one another.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-F.**


End file.
